


Stars Collide

by AugustStories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boarding School, Brotherhood, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, this is an appetizer to a way bigger project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStories/pseuds/AugustStories
Summary: The world isn't big enough for Aiden Harwood and Cedric Bishop, and neither is the universe. They are stars who shine brighter than the sun itself but it all had to have started somewhere and it goes a little like this:There is a little town in Iowa called Decorah...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Stars Collide

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Oneshot I wrote for one of my best friends as a present. It is grounded in a big original project that I have been working on for quite a while already and I wanted to share something out of it finally.
> 
> There will definitely be more in the future, especially the actual story that introduces this whole world and the lovely characters I created. Aiden and Cedric and the other mentioned boys in this are just some of many.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Aiden asked in half a whisper, wrapping his arms around Cedric from behind him, nuzzling against the back of Cedric's neck and enjoying the pleasant hum of Cedric's voice while he continued to stir the pasta sauce.

"Of course I do, you were such an asshole."

"Likewise."

\--

Aiden was 13 years old when he first stepped onto Weston's holy ground, not an ounce of fear or hesitation in his veins while he looked around the grounds of his new school and ignored his father who was too busy assuring a cowering Thad that everything was okay.

It would have frankly been very easy to just ditch them all together and make his own way around but Aiden knew that his father wouldn't be happy and that his little brother would only cry more over having to let him go now. Another sucky note to the whole boarding school thing, aside from Decorah totally not being DC and at first sight so much more boring but it went under in knowing that his little brother would miss him so much.

And that Aiden would miss him, too.

"Alright," his father began and Aiden glanced over to him, blowing his hair out of his face for the hundred times, it just wasn't obeying today, "Why don't you go and take a look around? I'll fetch Thad and myself something to drink and then see if I can find any familiar faces to talk to." Aiden huffed in a playful affront over having to do stuff with fatherly orders behind it but his father shoved him forward and even Thad snickered so it was a win after all.

The grounds were plastered with students mingling about, wide eyed freshmen hovering close to their parents or preferring to make a wide berth around them. As he made his way over to the booths of the school clubs, Aiden passed both types of them, a lanky dark haired boy laughing with his father, dangling a little girl from his arms, a small skinny brunet boy standing stoically next to his equally emotionless seeming father.

He strolled along the booths with his mind only half there, Aiden already knew which clubs to get into, he had spent enough time scrolling along the school's web presence and listening to his father's stories. Aiden Harwood would play Lacrosse and join the glee club, and then in his sophomore year join the debate club, if the people looked right he would also play tennis but that depended hugely on the snob ratio.

He swept a hand through his hair and smoothed down his new blazer as well one more time before he neatly stepped around a set of parents whispering furiously with their pissed off looking son, Aiden was glad to note the W pinned to the boy's chest. The West crowd could get lost as far as he was concerned.

The booth he approached with determined steps then and his head held high was the one decorated with music notes, two blond Adonis were sitting behind it, one of them leaned back and one leg braced against the edge of the table, the other one was gritting his teeth when Aiden stepped in front of flyers and sign up sheets, the upperclassmen looking boy was straightening the tie of a fellow Songbird as the glee club here called themselves, color stripes of the tie giving it away.

"Can't believe you," the upperclassmen with white blond hair and quite gorgeous blue eyes was ranting quietly at the boy who barely came up to Aiden's shoulders, so much he was able to tell even if the other kid, a sophomore surely, was sitting on the table of the booth on the other side, feet kicking while bored hazel eyes looked around. "I've let you out of my sight for five minutes, you bloody twit. It's like herding cats with you these days, don't make me get a leash, Ced." The reprimand was finished off with a strangling tightening of the tie that had the boy choking until his helping fellow student took pity and loosened the knot a bit again.

Aiden held back a snort with much effort, he could do his tie knots alone, had been doing so for years, even Thad was able to already.

He busied himself with looking through printed out pictures from competitions, his father had warned him repeatedly in the last weeks that Aiden's overly confident ways could do more harm than good in the beginning, he was supposed to open himself up to friendships – his displeased scowl and eyeroll upon those pieces of fatherly advice had had Thad in stitches for nearly an hour.

"It was Fred, he pushed _me_." The boy who had been called Ced complained with a pouting voice that still rang out like a beautiful melody and Aiden couldn't help but let his eyes flicker up to him again. "It's not my fault he can't deal with my awesomeness." The guy with the light blond hair closed his eyes but the other older boy broke out into loud hollering laughter, something that had "Ced" smirk all victorious and blow hair out of his face.

He had a lot of that.

Hair.

A full head of unruly black curls that went every which way like some symbol of chaos, Aiden found himself weirdly wanting to draw them.

"Cedric, I swear I will hang you from the Old Oak if you don't tune it down." White Blond noted and pinned an impressive stare on his younger friend who turned his smirk into an angelic little smile, all with innocent round eyes that had the blue eyes of the older boy narrow at him. The third party decided to intervene before things could get interesting though and Aiden found himself the center of attention after a called out question of "Who might you be?"

"Depends on who is asking." Aiden shot back at that weak move to change the topic away from two bickering friends but it achieved that White Blond looked over to him with one eyebrow raised and "Ced" whirled around on the table, pulling his legs so flawlessly into a crosslegged position that Aiden found himself envious of that grace.

"A cocky one then, huh? You can sing, shortie?" came the question from the boy who had previously spoken and Aiden chose a polite nod over the remark that he could sing better than most musicians in the top fourty, "You can dance?"

"You want me to give you a taste or do I need an audition tape to make you believe it?" Aiden deadpanned and White Blond started laughing this time, no doubt spurned out by the other blond's stunned face, surely not accostumed to freshmen giving back. The one who was the real shortie around, "Ced", only grinned, though his head was cocked to the side and he clearly was trying to figure him out, Aiden could tell.

"What's your name, kid?" White Blond demanded from him and was quick to add to it when Aiden opened his mouth, he knew how to handle egos this one, "And before you ask again, the guy who wants to know is the Head of the Songbirds. My name is Ryan Colmar, this is my fellow Council member Archibald Malin" he pointed over to the guy who had first addressed Aiden and then turned the same finger on the now grinning sophomore on his other side, "And this is our soloist, Cedric Bishop who will make himself scarce now."

"No way," Cedric Bishop gloated, propping his chin up on his folded hands and setting his elbows on his knees, "I am not missing this." Aiden rolled his eyes upon that greedy tone but straightened his spine even further before answering.

"My name is Aiden Harwood."

Both Blondies looked immediately surprised and Aiden smiled at them quite smug, his father's reputation was always something that people couldn't bring onto the same page with the older ones of his sons, Aiden had known that for a while already. His father had been a total bookworm and goodiegoodie in school, something that Weston remembered him for, Aiden was a little bit different.

"A Legacy kid, huh? Even though I already have one bird with a way too big head, the Songbirds can always use talent, so if you think you are up for it, then sign up. Auditions are in three weeks." Ryan Colmar explained and Aiden gladly took the pen that was held out to him by Archibald Malin.

"I would pick a good song. Standards are higher since I'm around."

"Cedric!"

Ryan Colmar and Archibald Malin had both hissed the boy's name but Cedric shrugged, entirely not interested in appearing nice and welcoming it seemed. Aiden found him weirdly charming.

"I think we'll see that in three weeks then." He quipped back at the boy who couldn't be that much older than him, those sharp eyes watched him with challenge dripping from them almost, "I'm not afraid of competition, quite on the contrary, I don't like it when things are too easy."

"That sounds interesting." Cedric mentioned with a hum and they shared a grin that prompted Ryan Colmar to grimace.

"How about you fill out this form then, Aiden. And you, Ced, you're gonna go and see if you can make yourself useful for Tommy." Ryan decided and Aiden saw how Cedric pouted but still scrambled down from the table, he took a bow as Aiden began to fill in his name and then hurried off.

What an interesting human being.

\--

He didn't get to interact with Cedric again for the next almost three weeks, starting at a new school kept him busy enough. Getting to know the place, getting comfortable with teachers and classes, making friends among his own peers.

Though the latter happened quite quickly, his roommate was a really nice guy called Alex who was very down to earth and calm, and still had a head for mischief, and Jason was a guy from down the corridor who was seated next to Aiden in almost all his classes. The little runt was quick witted with a tongue like a whip and a patience about him that was admirable.

They got along well, so well in fact that Aiden didn't really spend much time trying to figure out the other boys in his year, let alone those of the older ones.

Until at least someone dropped down in a chair across from him in the underclassmen common room during Monday's lunch break that Aiden was alone for because Jason and Alex were trying out for soccer. Aiden had busied himself with math homework while listening to the song he had chosen for tomorrow's audition on endless repeat, he wanted to have the sound in his very veins.

He looked up though upon this presence close to him and blinked upon coming face to face with Cedric Bishop's hazel eyes. As little as he had interacted with him since the booth market of Freshman Orientation, Aiden had still heard about him, the whole house was lying at the sophomore's feet, or at least it seemed that way. He popped one earphone out and raised an eyebrow, "Can I help you with anything?"

"I should ask you that." Cedric sing-songed and Aiden stoically waited for him to go on, something was telling him this boy had never really met someone who could cash in as much as they could give back, it was just a gut feeling. His move was successful, after a few moments of utter silence, he turned back to his homework and only from the corner of his eyes saw how Cedric's left eye twitched. "Just wondering if the nerves are already going crazy. Must be excited for tomorrow. Having the chance to join the Songbirds and see me sing."

"You really think you're the greatest, hm?" Aiden wanted and shut off his iPod, setting it all to the side so he could pin his whole attention on Cedric, fully well knowing that it was all the other boy wanted.

"I don't have to think it. I am." Cedric stated matter of fact and stole Aiden's iPod with nimble fingers that showed light blue nail polish. "Though I believe we're on the same line there, aren't we?" He asked and scrolled through Aiden's playlists.

"I don't think you're the greatest, Bishop." Aiden snorted and grinned when Cedric sent him a bitchface, "But I sure am willing to be convinced otherwise, see if you can hold up to my standards. You think we're on the same line? You don't even know where my lines are at." Aiden painted him the picture and Cedric slowly curled his lips into a smile that stole Aiden's breath for a good long moment, like the sun breaking through the clouds on a rainy day.

And where the fuck had that thought come from?

Didn't matter, this guy was kinda awesome.

"I like you."

"Funny," Aiden drawled and leaned back in his chair, "I was just thinking the same thing. You're quite something different." Cedric laughed, a ringing of bells, and he set those eyes of his back down to check over Aiden's music choices.

"Can't wait to hear you tomorrow then. You got some good choices on here." Cedric commented and then handed him the iPod back, making sure on purpose that their hands touched, Aiden rolled his eyes.

What a flirt.

\--

Cedric wasn't Aiden's instant best friend, those were places taken by Alex and Jason. Cedric wasn't even his friend for quite some weeks in the beginning and even later, Aiden never used the word friend to describe this relationship he had with Cedric Bishop.

Friend was too easy.

Too common.

Not unique, not special enough, not for Cedric.

Cedric with the beautiful eyes that shone golden in the setting sun, that could smile in a hundred different ways, that taught Aiden the meanings of so many emotions.

Cedric with the too long eyelashes that always touched his cheekbones when he blinked, that caught snowflakes in winter and raindrops in summer.

Cedric with the beautiful eyes that got screwed shut so prettily when he was laughing really hard, that narrowed in his rare moments of anger, that went from dreaming to sharp attention when injustice caught his look.

Cedric with the amazing smile and the wonderful laugh that could light up an entire town, with the million different notches of smiles and ways of laughter.

Cedric with the incredibly voice and the abilities to woe a crowd without making a single sound, who shone brighter than anyone Aiden had ever met, shone from so deep within.

Cedric with the grand dreams.

\--

Cedric was a great guy but also a great bitch when it pleased him.

No one talked more shit about people than him and still was the first who moved to defend anyone who was wronged or treated unfairly.

Cedric was a talented performer but also a grade A diva.

No one could turn up his nose faster than him and still jump through hoops to get someone to improve their singing or dancing.

\--

Cedric Bishop was simply breathtakingly amazing.

\--

"He may sing _with_ me."

  
Having heard those words from any other person on this planet, Aiden might have been so affronted that his tongue would have lashed out on its own. Having heard those words from Cedric, it felt like a gift.

Sitting at the table on the grounds outside East, Ryan raised both eyebrows to the heavens and looked about two seconds away from loudly questioning his life choices again. Aiden had by now not only seen that face as a reaction to Cedric's behavior but also his own, and Jason's on occasion.

Blue eyes went from Cedric's beaming face to Aiden's rather indifferent one and Ryan took a deep breath before speaking, "You want to practice with Aiden? Just last week I needed to stop the two of you from screaming each others' heads off. And now you suddenly want to practice your solo for Sectionals together?" Ryan wanted to know with an incredulous subtone in his voice that was clearly asking if they had lost it.

"I need someone who can hold against me so I can get better." Cedric stated with a grin and on the other side of the table, Archie had buried his face in his hands and was shaking his head, Tommy looked like he couldn't be happier about only being their Head Prefect and not a Songbird and Toby was certainly already plotting to get his friends out of crazytown once more. "If I want my ego stroked, I'll pick the ones I'll sing against the wall on any given day."

Cedric was fifteen and the world wasn't big enough for him.

When Cedric turn slightly to catch Aiden's eyes, he smiled at him, "I am asking you because I want competition to get better still." Cedric pointed out and behind his hands, Archie gave some kind of desperate mumbling that sounded a lot like 'oh so help us god'.

"You think I'm better than you?" Aiden tried and Cedric shoved at him, all gentle and playful, Aiden was not only taller than him but also easily fitter and stronger.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Harwood. You're in my league, nothing more." Cedric smirked and they both turned back towards Ryan who couldn't have looked more exhausted if he tried. "Do we have your permission, or do we not?"

"Honestly?" Ryan began and reopened his politics textbook, "Do whatever you two want but stop short of burning the world to a crisp, I have a date tonight. And don't come crying to me afterwards if one of you gets his feelings hurt."

\--

They rocked Sectionals sensationally two weeks later and Cedric didn't practice his solos with anyone else anymore.

Especially not when solos turned into actual duets.

\--

When they said goodbye for christmask break that first year, Cedric kissed Aiden's cheek.

It started then.

That thing inside his heart.


End file.
